It is known to use on-vehicle and/or remote (i.e. off-vehicle) sensors (e.g. camera, radar, lidar) to detect/identify objects proximate to an automated vehicle for the purpose of navigation and/or collision avoidance. However, instances have been reported of vehicle control software and remote sensing systems being infiltrated or maliciously hacked to cause the automated vehicle to possibly operate in an erratic manner.